


Show me how to love (I'm not the same man anymore)

by Pervy_Sister



Series: Make out 101 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: I can't write smut sorry, I failed, Kise is an idiot, M/M, Very Cheesy, dorky fluff, i have anger issues, i tried smut, maybe smut???, mentioned Kise, midotaka - Freeform, not-so-virgin Takao, shy Midorima
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pervy_Sister/pseuds/Pervy_Sister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been days since he got some decent sleep.But what hurt Takao the most wasn’t the exhaustion.What killed him was the fact that he couldn’t be with the one he loved,and that person being none other than The King of Tsun,Midorima,to boot…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It’s true that the main cause of my inability to concentrate today was you.But! Not for the reason you might have on your mind.The truth is that I haven’t really got an sleep these past few -quite a few- days…Because of you…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok..this is my first fic EVER and the first I'm posting on this site.It's basically about Takao being a dork (again) and his self-declaired unrequited love for Midorima.Fluff fluff fluff because I'm sappy as hell and I love MidoTaka shenanigans.Kudos and comments are always wellcome.  
> Title is from Keystone by Nightstalker. (check it out it's an amazing song...!!!) I'll propably use songs for reference in the future as well since I find it very inspiring.This whole fic is based on this song actually..hehe..well most of it..you'll see me talking about songs and playlists a lot..
> 
> Procrastination and misspelling is how I roll.You have been warned... ( ｰ̀εｰ́ )
> 
> Yoroshiku~ ^3^

He curled up and placed his face on his knees.

"Shin-chan…" he wispered with a sorrowful voice.

He stayed in that position all night,unable to move,unable to sleep..He couldn’t get Midorima out of his mind.This had been yet another one of these endless sleepless nights.It had been days since he got some decent sleep.Bumping in people at school was pretty much all the physical contact he’d been having these days,but the were more important things to worry about besides his pent up sexual frustrusion.He was exhausted and could just barely move his body. But what hurt Takao the most wasn’t the exhaustion.What killed him was the fact that he couldn’t be with the one he loved,and that person being none other than The King of Tsun,Midorima,to boot…

Although…

He may or may have not done cartain things to heat the irritable man…

* * *

 

"Oi,Takao…What do you think you’re doing?"

Takao rubbed his eyes while in shock at the unexpected sound of his name being called.

Right…He wasn't home.He was at school,or rather at the gym.

"Are you trying to get hit by the ball you idiot?" the voice said. "That pass flew right over your head.Unless you want to get decapitated,get it together."

Takao lifted his head to look at the "voice" and mumbled something resembling a “yes” but was barely heard as he stooped his head again and walked away.” _Now_   you care…”

 

 _What…did just happen?_   Shintarou thought as he watched the shorter man’s figure depart.”Well whatever **_that_** was it’ll have to wait until club activities are over.” he mumbbled to himself.

Once practice was over with,Midorima couldn’t help but reset that image of (an oh so very pissed) Takao on his mind and he tried to decipher the incident with no success,much to his disappointment.He just kept thinking it was his fault for talking to him harshly,but then again, Takao is not the type of person to get offended so easily. _He couldn’t be that_ _touchy_.So it must have been something else that was bothering him.

Or maybe that’s what Midorima wanted to believe? Well,he knew better than beating himself up over something he couldn't figure out (which happened rarely) so he'd just ask Takao instead.

As he closed the gym door behind him,he saw the hawk-eyed boy washing his face.Midorima couldn’t get a good look at him like that so he tried to approach him but he sudde-

"Whooah what the hell Shin-chan?! I swear I just lost a few years of my life!" said the shorter boy panting.He has honestly scared,propably because he didn't expect Midorima to be _right there behind him geez_ and propably 'cause he wasn't expecting Midorima to be talking to him after his rude retaliation to the tall man's notions about his mental absence during the game.

"You’re the one who decided it would be fun to suddenly turn around!"

"Well _excuse me_!” Takao replied angrily.

Looking away on reflex,swallowing a "tch" ,hiding whatever feeling of his he was about to be exposed (propably anger) he sighed deeply and then the barytone attempted to form an apology. So not him,but if that would dull the hawk-eye's feeling of hostility (at least that's how it felt like) he'd pay the price.“Takao I’m sor-“

He couldn’t finish his sentence though,as the shorter boy run away with a pout obviously showing on his face.He wanted to chase after him but his legs felt numb from the obvious and utter rejection.

* * *

 

Midorima somehow managed to get his tsun toghether.After he threw some cold water to his face to cool off the heat-literally and figuratively speaking-he decided it’d be nice to pay a visit to the man who had just hurt his pride (read:angered him) by running away from him twice in just a few hours.Ttruly,what a bliss it was that tonight was one of the few nights Takao was at home alone-his parents usually weren't  home until very late in the evening,sometimes even late at night,due to work and his sister was studying over at a friends house-because Takao's little sister was just as noisy as her kin.Now he can take out all of his anger undisturbed.Lucky day for Cancers,indeed…And so the doorbell rang.

 _Who could it be this late at night?_ Kazunari wondered while on his way to answer the door.

"Takao open the door." Midorima said,his tone being rougher than he had planned.

The black haired man froze. _Daaaaamn..Shin-chan must be pissed I ran off like that._  Yeah,he was.The shorter boy opened the door hesitantly and instantly turned around to avoid the ace’s gaze.If looks could kill he was pretty sure Midorima would burn holes on his face just by looking at him. _No no no no_ he thought to himslef. _I can’t do that._ So he just headed back to his room.In all honesty,anyone would tremble in the very sight of a pissed off,195 cm tall,green-haired man...

What is it with Takao and rejections today? Once again,Midorima was facing the shorter man’s back.He thought his tone was indeed a bit too harsh so he tried a different approach.

"Please talk to me." Did he just say “ _please_ ” ? he wondered.Takao felt the word piercing his very existance since it came from Midorima who rarely says "please"and "sorry" if he's not just being polite,but he kept walking away from him,knowing that only the worst of experiences would await if the green haired boy was to ever see the grin on his face for having _the Midorima Shintarou_ voice the “p-word”.He just entered his room and shut the door behind him,still trying to supress a giggle.Midorima then forcefully opened the door and grabbed his hand.

"I’m sorry if this was my fault." he (practically) whispered.

Huh?

What?

What is _he_ sorry for?

"Shin-chan…" he said trembling,his eyes widening. _Oh boy.Isn’t he pissed,forcing the door open and all.And grabing my hand.Am I going to lose my hand?_

"I didn’t mean to yell at you during practice.I’m really so-" he stopped when unexpected gestures started being performed.

"Takao why the hell are you covering your face?"

"So you won’t hit it???"

"Why would I hit you? Not that I don’t have enough reasons to hit you,but why is that concerning you now of all times?"

"But aren’t you pissed?"

"Of…?"

"Of me ditcing you Shin-chan! Oh come on.Just hit me and get it over with."

Midorima finally let go of the other boys hand and wore a sceptical expression.

"You’re seriously considering this,aren’t you."

The taller man ignored the comment.He opened his mouth but he closed it again,unsure if he could chose the right words to express himself.After he gained some confidence,he decided to speak his mind.

"I am indeed quite nettled by your behaviour today" _checky bastard,acting like you’re a big of a deal and leaving just like that_ “but I partly blame myself for being…curt during practice.”

"I didn’t mind Shin-chan.Besides you know I’m not that touchy."

Midorima’s sceptical expression shifted into something more like an :O…

Takao hesitated. ”It wasn’t that that upset me.After all you were right.I should be concentrated at practice.”

"But I thought tha-"

He bent his head.”Shin-chan…I _was_ upset because of you.”

"But you just said you didn’t mind." he yelled.

"No need to shout Shin-chan."

" ‘mm sorry…" he mumbled.

Takao tried, _really tried_ to supress his urge to burst into a laughing spree but failed miserably,which only added to the weirdness of the situtation.To his defense,the sight of Midorima showering him in apologies was just delightful.

"BWAHAHAHAH..!! Shin-chan you’re killing me.I can’t believe I got you to say both "please" and "sorry" in one day."

"Well you’d rather I did nothing and left things awkawrd betweens us? Tch.Maybe I should’ve and saved as all from the humiliation." That guy was _un_ believeable.Did he have any clue how hard it was for Midorima,the King of Tsun to actually apologize.And apparently he wasn’t even in the wrong. Having had enough of debasement for one day no- a _lifetime_ ,the tall man decided to take his leave. "Enough of this nonesense.I’m leaving." He turned around,now giving Takao a good look of _his_ back.

"Wait! I’m sorry Shin-chan." He rushed to stop the green haired man,managing to at least tug his shirt.

"Hmph…?"

"I just…well..em…"

"Speak your mind already or I’m out of here!!!!!" Midorima said now in flaming rage.

"Stop yelling at me Shin-chan!" he shouted back. "It’s true that the main cause of my inability to concentrate today was you.But! Not for the reason you might have on your mind.The truth is that I haven’t really got an sleep these past few -quite a few- days…Because of you…"

"What the hell did I do to be the cause of your sleep deprivation?" Midorima asked vexed with the short boys vagueness.

Takao made a troubled face like he was thinking reeeeally hard…”You…occupied my mind?” he said as a light pink sprinkled his cheeks.

Oh Lord of the high Heavens,he just blurted that out.And it seemed like he gave it some serious thought before making his choice of words.

"You see,Shin-chan…" He hesitated. "I kind of have this _huuuuge_ crush on you…so em…I end up thinking about you all day long…and…” His cheeks were getting redder by the second to the point that Takao didn’t even look human anymore.He tried to hide his blushing face by covering it his his palms,but it was no good after all. "Oh come on Shin-chan! You’re a smart guy!" he exclaimed. "Figure this out on your own,would ya?"

Midorima was beyond words and failing to hide his rising big time blush just as miserably as the next guy. "But it’s OK Shin-chan.It’s not like I’ll try to jump you or anything.Or force you to return my feelings." the black haired boy stated with a pinch of woe in his words."We can stick to being friends.If you’re not grossed by having a guy confess to you,that is."

… The ace tried to arrange his thoughts into something comprehensible. "You big damn fool." he yelled. (Again.Yelling.) Cohesion it may have had,but was indeed rude."That’s why you’ve been such a mess all these days.I was so worried." (the last part did wonders to  that notorious blush.)

"That’s a great deal to worry about." the point guard argued.But wait…"Shin-chan you were worried about me?!"

"Of course I was,you imbecile! You’ve been a walking train wreck that people just had to view on a daily basis.And trust me,the sight of you being a mess does not please me one bit! Idiot! " The shooting guard,now breathing heavily,devoted a few moments into calming himself down.He could feel his blood pressure rising and his face getting redder once again,but this time for very different reasons. It was Takao’s time to be left speachless by such an endearing confession (for “Midorima standards” of course).And before he could even digest what was just fed to him,Midorima was about to strike again.

"And about the thing you said earlier…"

"Huh?"

"I..accept your feelings.."

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?!"

"Don’t "Haaa?!" me you fool. I said…" He looked away. "I accept your feelings."

With justifiably trembling hands,Shintarou timidly caressed the point guards face. Midorima then gently pushed the smaller man,placing his back on the floor.The latter could feel Midorima’s fingers caressing his hair.The taller man placed his lips on Takao’s so carefully like he was afraid to hurt his porcelain-like face.Their kiss then became more and more intense.

"You idiot…"


	2. Is this for real?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The taller man’s kiss send an electrifying cue directly to Takao’s groin and Midorima seemed to notice.Timidly,he moved his hand towards the hawk-eyed boy’s lower body that was craving for some attention.Takao didn’t miss his chance to approach the other man’s already hardening cock that was pressing against his pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter and yeah...things happen...almost...  
> I really tried to give this part a hint of smut,though I'm not sure if it really worked out well.  
> any advice on how to write decent smut..????  
> kudos and comments are always wellcome..!!
> 
> Yoroshiku~ ^3^
> 
> P.S. I don't know how to portray texts.

As they were kissing,Takao kept sinking in Midorima’s embrace without having any intention of ever escaping. _Is this for real? he wondered.Is it a hallucination? I wish this moment never ends._

The taller man’s kiss send an electrifying cue directly to Takao’s groin and Midorima seemed to notice.Timidly,he moved his hand towards the hawk-eyed boy’s lower body that was craving for some attention.Takao didn’t miss his chance to approach the other man’s already hardening cock that was pressing against his pants.

"Want me to do something about this Shin-chan?” he asked playfully.

"S-shut up.I’m fine."

"That looks more than fine to me." he giggled and started to caress the other man’s erection.

"You..ahh..don’t have to do that.." he moaned sotto voce.

"I’m doing it because I want to.It’s been way too long since I had this kind of contact.I’m a man you know.” Takao replied,faking a serious mien.

"You said way too long meaning..you’ve done this before?” Midorima tried to pause their…make out session but Takao didn’t seem to stop.

"Of course.Why you ask?" he asked while nibbling the other man’s ear. "Don’t tell me you hav-"

"O-O-Of course I’ve done it before fool!" Shintarou retaliated,looking away all flustered.

"Then what is it?" Kazunari stopped kissing Midorima’s neck and devoted a second to look at the other man’s face.

"It’s my first time doing this with a man so it’s only natural that I’m nervous."

"Don’t you worry and I’ll make sure you get used to it hehehe~" he said while biting his lower lip,obviously aroused by his partener’s sensibitily to a simple grope.(okay it was more than a grope) He had somehow already manage to unzip and remove Midorima’s pants and carried on to remove his briefs as well.His by no means intentional abstinence had turned him into a sexual predator ready to devour the poor boy who was on top of him.Not that said boy was displeased.

"W-wait! Isn’t this your first time? I mean..with a man."

"Nah I already have that notch in my belt." he said as he resumed placing kisses to Midorima’s nape.Maybe he shouldn't have said that so casually.Physical contact with another male was indeed nothing new to Takao.But his current parttener didn't seem to have that much experience,let along with a man.

"Really?! How come I didn’t know?"

"I don’t exactly go around telling people that I enjoy cock once in a while.Now! Less talking,more touching." he declared and directed Midorima’s hand into removing his clothing,exposing Takao’s hard-on.

Being touched by the man he yearned for was driving him crazy and he couldn’t help wanting more…He unbuttoned Midorima’s shirt and felt his smooth skin.What a sensation.When suddenly…

*ring ring*

Their sexy time together were disturbed by the sound of the shooting guard’s phone.

"Tch.Just who could it be?" the taller man said as he reached for his cellphone in his back pocket."Eh..? Kise?"

“Midorimacchi!" shouted the blonde male."Midorimacchi help me.”

"What do you mean "help me” ?”

Takao could hear Kise muttering something over the phone but could not actually hear him.Midorima dropped his head as a sign of disappointment -and a good bit of annoyance-.

"Don’t move.I’ll come get you." he sighed.

"Shin-chan? What happened?" the black haired boy asked.

"I have to go.I’m sorry." the bigger man responded.

As the barytone walked away,Takao was left behind wondering what the hell could be more important to the tall man than the dick he was holding moments ago in his hands.Also,"I have to go" is not much of a good reason to leave.

"Damn it..Leaving me like _this_.” he said,looking at his now fully-erect member. “What am I supposed to do now? That Midorima is gonna hear it tomorrow at school!” he denoted. “But first,I need to take care of this.” he said while looking at his erection that was starting to be painful.

 

* * *

 

People at school appeared to notice the tension between them.Well it may have had something to do with the fact that Takao yelled “Don’t come near me!” over and over again,every time Midorima tried to talk to him.

The shooting guard was left with no choice but to text the fool who kept avoiding him all day.Takao’s phone beeped and he cusred as he saw the sender of the message and then the message itself.

To:annoying bird

Subject:none

Message:What’s with you today? You’re making me worry again.If there is something bothering you,you can tell me.Come by my house so we can talk.

  
Takao read the text but for some reason (a very particular one actually) he wasn’t sure if he wanted to go.He was swinging between anger and disappointment and lost track of time.When he finally realized that the last bell had rang long ago,it was time for him to go home and he wans't in the mood for an arguement with Midorima.Eventually,though,he decided to do as he was asked and talk to the shooting guard.(the one day they were excused from club activities and he had to spend it fighting with Midorima)  
It took him a pretty long time to get to Midorimas house since he was walking back and forth,still unsure wheather he should go to the tall man’s home or not.

To:Shin-chan <3

Subject:Re:none

Message:I’m outside your house.

He waited.And waited.But no response.He looked at the time.Of course he wouldn’t respond.Who would be up at this time? (it was pitch plack so maybeeeeee he should have figured it’s past 11.Is it even possible to make the school-Midorima residence trip such a long commute?) Jeez since I left really late from school I should’ve guess I would run late. he thought but then the door opened before him.

"Shin-chan!" he said with a pout.

The tall man had obviously been sleeping,if his messy hair and the fact that he was constantly rubbing his eyes were any proof of it."Come inside." the tall man ordered.

"You bet I am!"

Takao had every right in the world to be sulking and he would cash out all of his sulking chips.

Midorima grabbed the smaller man’s hand and lead him to his bedroom.The last thing we wanted was for Takao to wake up his sister,who had fallen asleep on the couch,or worse,his parents.He placed him on his bed and stood across the room.He crossed his arms in front of his chest and with his deep (and really sexy) voice calmly asked to know what was going on.It was way too late to argue and he was way too sleepy to be up for it.

Takao,slightly crouched and trying to keep his cool as he was talking gave him an intense glare oozing with anger.

"You dare ask?! "he exclaimed. "Why did you leave me yesterday? Why Shin-chan? Was it so disgusting for you that you have to leave me like that? What did Kise want? What did he call you for ? Whas it more important than what we were doing because in case you didn’t notice we were in the middle of something! Why did you go? I don’t expect you to care for me the same way you do for your friend,but…Am I that insignificant to you that you’d leave me like that?”

Takao was growling his acuusations non-stop not paying attention to the appalled man before him,trying to understand the reason behind this fuss.As far as Midorima was concerned,half oh the things he heard were false accusations and the rest were just nonsense.

But Takao couldn’t hold himself anymore and said what he felt that needed to be said,without hesitating.But having said all that he realised that he just exposed himself fatally and there was no way back.When you have so many things to say to a person you have spent a lot of time thinking about them.And he had.Maybe he was really overthinking but now he feared that his close to obsession with Midorima would scare the latter away.A posessive Takao surely was a scary one.But his train of thought was (thankfully) interrupted by the taller man’s sigh as he prepared to speak.

"Kise had an accident."

The point guard rose his head on reflex,looking less irritated and a bit worried.

"Don’t worry.He’s OK.Well,it wasn't that much of an actual accident,just his idiocy surfacing once more." the barytone commented."He has leaving the studio after finishing a meeting with his manager and he was so excited about his new modeling job that he danced his way to the exit.That idiot fell from the stairs.And he called me in order to go and pick him up.I took him to the hospital and then back to his house.His leg will be fine.I can’t say the same for his idiocy." he explained.

"Oh and for the love of God we’re not friends!”

"So Kise-kun will be alright?" Kazunari asked. (trying to ignore the last comment and Midorima’s adorable pout) _Great! Just.Great! I can’t believe I got jelaous over an injured person.What’s with me getting delirious over something like this?! But it’s his fault too since he didn’t properly explain to me why he was leaving._ He was starting to think he had been quick to jump into conclusions.Midorima wouldn't leave just like that and Kise wouldn't have called Midorima of all people if it weren't something very important.

  
"Of course.He’s so dumb he’d forget to die even if he was killed."

Takao giggled.Yeah,he couldn't help but leave,although he shouldn't.By now Midorima would have figured as much.He decided to give some time to the shooting guard to form a proper apology.

"I messed this up,didn’t I?" Shintarou declaired,stooping his head.

The black haired male nodded but did not speak.Instead,he waited for Midorima to continue.

"I shouldn’t have left in the middle of our…intercourse.Not to mention leaving without an explaination."he paused,trying to figure out what he was supposed to say next. "As you know,I don't have much experience when it comes to relatiomships.To be honest,I don't have any." he confessed."I realise now there are many things I have to work on and I am sorry for troubling you.Can you forgive me?"

"How could I not forgive you after hearing such a sincere apology?" He grinned."After all,you even said "intercourse",didn’t you? Hehehe.That must have been hard on you Shin-chan."

"Shut up!" he blushed.

"Why don’t you shut me up!” he responded playfully,playing with a piece of his hair.

"That was so lame even for for you,Takao."

"Jeez Shin-chan! Will you kiss me or not?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Do I look like I don’t?" Seriously,he was starting to get pissed again.

"Fine.As you wish" the ace stated and slowly aprroached tha smaller man.

That’s right! Let’s pick up where we left off.You better make me feel super good to atone for your sins,Shin-chan.But I love you either way…


	3. Friendly Meals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He loved watching the sweat on his sculpted arms.He loved watching him subdue the ball with the perfection of his left hand.Those fingers that are always taped are now bare.Midorima's precious left hand.How much did Takao want the touch of Midorima's left hand on his skin...?  
> Okay,wait...
> 
> Wasn't that hand already on Takao's skin? Weren't they making out in Midorima's bedroom last night?

He loved watching the sweat on his sculpted arms.He loved watching him subdue the ball with the perfection of his left hand.Those fingers that are always taped are now bare.Midorima's precious left hand.How much did Takao want the touch of Midorima's left hand on his skin...?

Okay,wait...  
  
Wasn't that hand  _already_  on Takao's skin? Weren't they making out in Midorima's bedroom last night?  
  
They most certainly were.

But you see,since Takao flew into rage the moment he set foot in Midorima's bedroom -and that moment being late at night- their (one-sided) arguement disturbed Mr. and Mrs. Midorima's sleep.So it was only natural that one of them would leave the cosy bed to see what the hell was going on.

Luckily,that person had been Shin-chan's mom because hell if his father had ever heard of people knocking on doors before barging into a room.

Becuase is common knowledge  what would have happened if they had already started fondling and Shintarou's mother had walked in on her precious son getting hard while feeling up anotther boy.And so there they were,exploring each other's mouths with their tongues when the sudden bang on the door gave them both a chill down their spines.They hadn't been touching all that long so they somehow managed to shake each other off.

After they explained the situation to Shintarou's mother -well,not the 'situation' as in "Mrs. Midorima I'm here to exchange saliva with your son" but the fuss they (Takao) had caused- Takao excused himself and heade back to his house,obviously pleased with having cleared up the misunderstanding over Kise.

He left the Midorima household and walked a few blocks before he started giggling over the 'situation' because,come on,it  _was_  hilarious.He couldn't believe their sexy-time got interrupted twice in two days but at least things were moving forward and Takao was sure that sometime in the (hopefully near) future they would get some time to themselves.He searched for his cell phone in his back pocket and sent a quick text.

_To:Shin-chan <3_

_Subject:none_

_Message:ne,Shin-chan,too bad we couldn't finish what we started.see you at school tomorrow.goodnight~ <3 _

 

The next morning he found himself leering at Midorima.His jersey stretching on his broad shoulders,his back,his neck,his arms,his hands.Yes.His hands.Beautiful,slender hands trimmed with equally beautiful long fingers.He spent a moment or two _just staring_  at Midorima's hands and the drops of sweat that were dripping from them.

"That's definitely my weak spot." he whispered to himself.

"Huh? Are you spacing out during practice again you moron?" said  Ōtsubo as he threw the basketball on the hawkeye's  head. "Listen up you bastard.We got a big game next week so  
keep your act together." Takao sure was frightened by Otsubo's death aura so he decided to act as he was told.

"Y-yes captain!" he somehow managed to say,then sighed in relief as the captain walked away."That was so close."

"Oi,Takao,he's right.Play some defense."

"Aye Shin-chan!" he replied and Midorima's expression let him know how lame that sounded..."Ne,Shin-chan.Wanna go grab a bite after practice?"

Midorima tried to play it off as not a horrifically embarassing proposal.He fixed his glasses (not like they needed to be fixed) and replied with a plain "Why not?"

"Eh?! Really?!" exclaimed the smaller man.

"I can't see why n-" Midorima squinted his eyes. "Did you hope I'd refuse? Then why did you ask me in the first place?" he asked.

"Hehe..." Takao said nervously."No way Shin-chan.I just never believed you'd actually accept.I'm so glad." he said with a smirk on his face.

"You're awfully cheerful today." noticed the bigger man."Let's get back to the game for now."

Takao perked up a bit more (as if that was even possible) and recommenced his drills.Wait.What drills? He was participating in a game, _a game..._ And yeah Otsubo threw another ball to remind him of the fact.Oh well.He didn't really mind since he had a date to look forward to.

* * *

 

As the headed out of the gym,the black haired man could not hide his enthusiasm.He kept humming this twit little melody of his,palms behind his head,elbows diverging.

"Tch.Would you stop that?" said the taller man,annoyed.

"I'm sorry Shin-chan.I'm simply way too excited about our date."

Midorima blinked repeatedly."Our what?!"

"Our date Shin-chan." Takao curved his lips lightly and kept making his  "cute" sounds as he faced the taller man.He couldn't help but notice,though,that Midorima was uncomfortable.His  
expression changed into a not-so-cheerful and he looked elsewhere,embarrassed snd worried. _Why would Shin-chan feel so uneasy?_  he wondered...

The green haired man didn't say a single word during their meal.His nerves had taken the best of him,so it wasn't like he didn't _want_  to talk.He simply  _couldn't_.

Takao could not spend another moment in this awkward silence.  
He stood up and swatted his hands on the table.

"Thank you for the meal." he said angrily.He purposely walked right next to Midorima as he was leaving,so his arm would brush on the other's shoulder,but the bigger man never turned his head to watch him walk away.  
  
 _"Our date Shin-chan."_  
Midorima couldn't get these words out of his mind.Why was he bothered so much by such simplistic words? Simplistic,yet they felt so sound...

* * *

The tall man seemed to wonder around the school hallways without even realizing it.His arm bumped into someone's shoulder.As he turned his head to see who it was he gazed upon Takao's silver eyes.But these silver eyes offered him a fragment of indifference for a mere second.

Light chuckles and murmurs spread around the hallway as a group a first-year girls approached Midorima and Takao.There were three-no four of them,the last one -the shortest and obviously the most shy of the bunch- walked behind the other three.The blond one talked first.

"Takao-kun.Want to come have lunch with us?"

"I'm sorry ladies.Some other time." he replied with a grin.(which Midorima would have loved to wipe off his face,but he resisted the urge)

"Takao-kun you never hang out with us." said the tallest -and prettiest- of them.

"I'm sorry." said the black haired man and smiled towards the girls as he departed.

"You seem to be very popular with the girls- Shintarou grabbed the blacked hair boy's arm, "-Takao." He made him look his way as he tugged the shorter man's sleeve.

"You'd be popular too if you didn't have that evil breeze around you,Shin-chan." he replied,almost expressionless and pulled away his hand.He figured he'd come across his coveted solace in the solitary,companionless roof.Takao opened the roof top door and heard the door squeack and the bang as it closed,behind him.He wanted to be alone.

He heard the door squeak once more and - _surprise,surprise_ ,it was Midorima.

"What are you doing here all alone?" he asked.

"I'm not all alone." Takao replied."I'm having some "me time".That's all.And why did you follow me here anyway?" he said,bviously not recognizing any worth in the other man's company.

"Why aren't you having lunch with those girls? They were kind enough to envite you."

"That's none of your business." the small man retaliated as he looked away.

"Why did you leave like that yesterday?" the green eyed man asked but he received no reply."Why d-"

Takao threw his bentou on the ground and stood up." _You_ ,out of all people,have no right to ask me that!" he said,in a very angry tone.

"If you were so eager to leave,then why did you invite me?" Midorima replied just as angrily."Why do you bother yourself with me?"

Takao was so shaken by the question that he took a few steps back,trying to balance himself after the sudden hit.

"Why don't you go play with someone else and leave me alone.Go play with those girls!"

Takao wasn't sure why he did it.His hand moved on it's own,motivated by despair.And then he walked away.Midorima didn't turn around.He left his head facing the the wall just like Takao's slap had forced him to.

"Just which one of us is playing?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay..em..stuff happened in this chapter,stuff I didn't see coming..*cough* I was angry at a fellow student council member and took it out on my babies *cough* let's just hope things get better from now on..
> 
> Yoroshiku~ ^3^


	4. Make things right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midorima knew very well that conveying feelings was not one of his assets.He had never felt things like comfort,safety and love,so how coul he have shown them.  
> This time,it's different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *rises from the grave*
> 
> I'm so sorry.. (╥_╥) I was busy failing Math and almost failing Physics (what the hell I'm good at Physics so why???? orz)so it took me over a month to update and seriously I don't even know why..Sure I knew it would take me a lot of time to write a new chap but hell! not a month..Anyway,sorry for the slow update.I'll propably be on semi-hiatus since I'm suffocating with homework but I promisse to update once every two weeks (or maybe a bit more??? sorry)..
> 
> About the chapter,it's Midorima's POV on the current situtation (and a bit of my autobiography perhaps..??) It's basically Midorima realising the depth of his emotions and why Takao is hella important..Not many things happen tho..
> 
> Also..Shout-out to those people who make you feel like Midorima feels right now.You deserved to be loved for who you are.Don't try to be something you're not so people will accept you.There will be someone who will love you just the way you are because you're enough.SO DON'T STOP BEING YOUR AMAZING SELF...!!
> 
>  Kudos and comments are always welcome..!!
> 
> Yoroshiku~ ^3^

_Really?_

_Did this really happen?_

_Did he really slap him?_ But more importantly,was he  _that_ upset that he actually would?

 

Obviously,he was.Takao Kazunari,hyperactive energy ball,sprinkled with dorkiness and carefree like he wouldn't mind if the world split in half and he was standing right on top of the crack,was actually that irritated that he went as far as hitting Midorima.So mayde,just  _maybe.._

"Maybe it really is my fault this time."

And it was.Well,for the most part.Midorima knew very well that conveying feelings was not one of his assets.That's why,according to most people,he came off as cold or indifferent-sometimes that was true but "idifferent" meant something like simply not giving a fuck about the idiocy of some people who could't be much more than a waste of his time- but in reality,he had never felt things like comfort,safety and -dare I say- love,so how coul he have shown them.

So for -what would propably be- the first time in his life,he found himself on the receiving side of an emotional deal,where people wouldn't expect him to "love" someone simply because they were his parents,respect them becuase of their social status or admire them because they were well established i their respective fields.

This time,it's different.

He is loved because he is Shintarou (Shin-chan),not "Midorima",the son of Mr. and Mrs. Midorima.He's respected because he's devoted to his team and he's doing his best for his  _team_ and not to prove that he's a genius among common athletes.He's admired because he  _is,_ in fact,a basketball genius -no one can question that- and becuase his exquisite basketball skills match up to his impeccable academic performance.

It's a whole new world to Shintarou.Being recognized, _accepted_ as the person you are,not the person that others expect you to be.

And now,a certain Takao Kazunari comes unannounced in his life,threatening to run over Midorima's lonelyness and insecutities,ruin them to pieces with an aggresive tidal wave of emotions.And threatening to build everything from scratch.And threatening to bust Midorima's personal bubble and lead him to a world where he  _deserves_ to be loved.

So yeah,blame him for not handling perfectly.

"Hmm..." he muffled."He's scary,isn't he? Attempting to rebuild someone like me isn't exactly a cheerful dash in the sunset but he's still up for it.That bastard..." Takao may be a hopeless fool but it sure takes balls of steel to stir up _the_ Midorima Shintarou.And Midorima appreciated that.

 

Having realised certain things (like how important that fool,Takao,is) he becked to himself,aggreing that he couldn't lose him.If the man wanted to spend his time reconstructing Midorima,said man would be more than glad to let him have it his way.

But Takao locating his palm forcefully on his face was sort of a red flag...

With a tiny curl  -more of a smirk-  on the corner of his lips,he headed back inside the school building.Only a few more hours of schooling and a couple of hours worth of practice and then he'd have all the time he needed tho make things right.

It was his turn to chase after the black haired boy.This time for real.Not to clear out a misunderstanding or figure out what's bothering him,but to make sure these things won't have to be cleared out ever again.

He would make things right...

 

 

* * *

 

Once again,it proved to be very hard to approach the Hawk-eye when he's pissed,especially since he can see you coming no matter what direction you choose tho ambush him from and apparently surprise attacks piss him off even more and what can you even do and-

Phew. _Calm down,self!_

He really had to calm down and come up with a plan to near the black haired boy.All he wanted to do was ask him to have a conversation.But Takao kept running away from him.And Midorima kept "hunting" him all over the school property and so on.How can it be so hard to talk to someone when he sits right in front of you?!

He leaned back to a wall while wearing a sceptical expression and started mumbling to himself "What do I do? What do I do...?"

"A note?" he wondered."Should I leave him a note?" Last time it was a text,and now,a note.He really hated these indirect means of comunication,especially when it came to Takao who clings to him like a limpet all the damn time.But it seemed like he had no choice,so a note it is..

The bell rang,interrupting the tall man's thoughts who then spent fifteen harrowing minutes trying to figure out how the hell you write a sorry-I-was-such-an-asshole-please-talk-to-me note.And "sorry I was an asshole,please talk to me" was all he could come up with.

After a short self-hate session about how he disparages his intelligence with that stupid note,he gracefully passed the said piece of paper to the boy in the front seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't realise this chapter was so short...  
> Well,I'll start working on a longer one to make amends.I don't really check the thingy for misspellings so you're gonna have to point them out if you see 'em~


	5. And I love him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takao's POV on what has happened so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello beautiful people of earth~  
> I know I promised to update every two weeks and I was going to update like 5 days ago but then I remembered something about a sociology test...So after two weeks of hating math,memorizing weird-ass names of organic compounds and some stuff Durkheim said about em...stuff (I suck at sociology) I present you the continuation of the story~
> 
> Ah also my elegant and graceful self accidently deleted the first part of this chapter and then my gallant person had to remember and re-write the whole thing.So if it looks like some stuff are missing,it's cuz they are~ :ρ
> 
> Title inspired by a song from an amzing playlist I found online called "All that Jazz".
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome~
> 
> Yoroshiku~ ^3^
> 
> P.S. There will be edits here and there.

The first time they had to stop half-way was _definitely_ not his fault.

Stupid Kise had to get his stupid self injured and Midorima,like the good friend he was,had to go help his buddy.Okay,it's not nice talking shit about an injured person,especialy when they're not at fault,but damn his timing.

Second time they were at it and Shin-chan's mom almost caught them red-handed.

This time it _was_ his yelling that alerted Midorima's mother and,thus,his fault.But it was Midorima who had given rise to his behavior so he put the blame on him for that as well.Truth be told,Midorima seemed more that willing to finish what they had started.To put it simply,nothing went right at a specific point in their make out sessions and that made Midorima look like the bad guy.

Takao knew full well that Midoima was not someone who would get touchy-feely with just about anyone.

A year ago,Midorima was just some guy who had kicked his ass at basketball and Takao was seeking revenge for that.A year later and they're teammates -so much for his revenge- and Takao is trying to make that man recognize him.Somewhere along the way Takao falls in love with the tall,green-haired bastard with the peculiar taste in accessories (which,he found out later,were his so called "lucky items") and to his misfortune,that man is a tsundere. _But that's my Shin-chan and I love him._

Shin-chan regularly protests against his given nickname but Takao knows it's just the tsun talking.Much to Midorima's annoyance,Takao enjoys teasing him and that,in addition to his nickname,are proof of their friendship and the comfortable atmoshpere between them.That made Takao feel special,in a way,given how Shin-chan always seemed stiff (or according to Aomine's beautiful lyric,constipated) around people because he knew he was no good when it went down to interpersonal relationships.

The sole fact that he was in a place where he and Midorima would bicker over who is to pull the rickshaw on the way home made him feel proud.Proud that he had managed to engage Midorima in a close friendship and he had proven wrong all those people who thought of his friend as an antisocial,cocky rascal.

After the little fight in his house and his unintentional confession,Takao made his intentions pretty clear.The taller man slowly approached him and initiated a kiss and the shorter boy responded by sliding his tongue in the other party's mouth.

As if that wasn't an obvious indication of his intents,he went as far as touching the lower body of his partener a.k.a. Midorima's half-hard dick.And you certainly don't touch someones dick unless you really mean it and nor does your dick respond to the touch of another man "just because".

Midorima himself said that he had zero experience with guys,unlike Takao,so it was only natural that the latter would take the lead.When Kise called and Midorima rushed out to him without giving a proper explanation Takao figured it was his cue to stop being so hasty.But still,he couldn't help feeling angry.

Then,a certain shooting guard texts him at school and "how ironic since he never replies to my texts".Takao eventually takes up on his offer to meet up but unfortunately he agrees to it far to late to make the visit.Even though,he takes the shot and texts him back.Much to his surpise,Midorima was up (quite literally) for a conversation and showed him the way to his bedroom.

After the situation was made clearly more comprehensible for Takao,they started getting frisky again.But since it was the middle of the night and the short boy had burst into the house raising a ruckus one of Midorima's parents had come to restore the order.Luckily, _she_ knocked first so they had time to put their tongues back in their own mouths.

Well that didn't matter all that much since now Takao was dating the person he liked.

What is it called when you hang out with a person all the time and you're both enjoying each other's company,and you two have fun together? And what about when you're having _that_ kind of fun as well and you're both clearly into it? It's called dating.

_We're dating,dammit! Why does the stupid word make you feel so uneasy?_

Not only was there no reason for Midorima not to understand their current arrangement,he had also wordlessly agreed to it by accepting all of Takao's invitations.So why did the word itself feel so alien?

He was goind to leave Midorima figure it out on his own.He didn't want to even look at the guy who can't even deal with the fact that he is dating,for crying out lout.Nor did he want to chit-chat with first year girls who only liked his looks and sometimes even approched him in order to get closer to Midorima.Seriously,this guy would be super popular if he weren't so tall and scary.

After brushing him off at the school hallway,Takao headed towards the roof to calm down his bubbling with anger insides.But the stupid carrot had to tag along,didn't he?

He did.And once again his words failed to express the thoughts inside his brain becuase clearly,he wouldn't say something so rude.How can you say that someone is playing you when they've confessed their feelings for you? When they kiss you? When they touch you?

In a split second of lunacy Takao raises his hand and performs an act he never thought he would.Never had he thought of hitting Midorima,but there he was,slapping the tall man.

_Shin-chan,do you believe what you just said?_

 


	6. It hurts me too

Midorima cuts a piece of paper from his noteboook.

Midorima scribbles something on the piece of paper with a look that say's he's half regreting it.

Midorima passes said of paper to him-his desk actually.

Midorima waits.

He doesn't know he's being watched,although he wishes he isn't.He's pretty sure a man his his size bending protectively over a piece of paper is ridiculous,especially when that piece of paper contains the most suckish apology ever schemed in the history of mankind.

Whatever.

It's worth it.It's absolutely,hands-down,a hundred and ten percent worth it.What's not worth it,though,is the secondhand embarrassment he gives the poor girl who accidentally witnesses the whole thing and blushes so,so hard.Midorima thinks her blush is contagious as his cheeks blush furiously in response. _Oh God_.Screw secondhand embarrassment,he's feeling firtshand,freshly brewed,steaming shame,eyes wide and all and _wait! why is she walking towards him._

 _No,please don't come near me.No.Shit!_ Apparently that's how he demonstrates his lack of extraordinary mental power, and the girl does not only approach but speaks,too.Shit! What is she saying,he can't tell.Maybe blushing is bad for your hearing,or maybe shame is.

Or maybe is bad for your speaking as well since the girl can't do as much as talk,but only stutter his name.

"Calm down" he demands.

That, somehow, manages to put an end to the stuttering and the girl -Akiko,that's her name,he reckons- finally arranges a proper sentence.

"I-is that a note for Takao-kun?"

"As a matter of fact it is." Why does she even care?

"Is it...I mean...Are you fighting with him? He just looks really heavyhearted."

Tch.How would she know? It's not like they've been hanging out for the past year or so. Midorima would have picked up on that,surely,since the damn bird clings to him 24/7.Maybe she's one of those girls who flock around him like little chicken figth over a piece of bread.So yeah,she could be stalking him.

"I believe that's none of you concern."

"No,no...I mean...I just..."

"Perhaps you'de like to speak your mind.Sometime soon,that is.Class is about to start."

 _Rude_.That's what her gaze told him.Yeah ok,he's rude,deal with it.He could be the rudest,halfwit piece of shit for all he knows and he certainly does not need a random chick to remind him of that,thank you very much! What the hell.He's getting pissed and he knows it's not that girl's fault.She's propably legitimately worried about Takao.That's his thing,he has people feel worried about him,care about him.

Midorima cares,too.He really does.Or else he wouldn't take great pains to mend the relationship with him,whatever their relationship was.On that note,he needs to clear that out as well.What is his relationship with Takao? Friends? Definitely.Best friends? Propably that,too.

Lovers?

How can you know if you're "lovers" with someone? Do you ask them? Like out? Or do you ask directly? Like,hey are lovers? Maybe you do that.Midorima should propably ask Takao if they're lovers.Honestly,if he wasn't so sure he should have asked him in the first place so he wouldn't have been so taken aback when Takao dropped the bomb about them dating. They're propably dating.

He should have figured this out.They go out all the time (Takao makes sure to pester him about it on a daily basis),they like each other and now he knows that they both like like each other as well.They've kissed,too.Okay more than kissed.So they're dating.Makes sense.It was stupid of him to think otherwise or in this case not think at all.

Are they still dating though? They had a fight but that's the coupley thing to do,right? Midorima does not want to break up with Takao.He does not want to break anything with him,their bonds,their frienship.He's come to treasure all these things,now that he's found them,and he doen't plan on loosing them- _what the hell is that noise?!_

Oh,it's the girl.Why is she still here?

"Midorima-kun,do you hear me?" she askes looking perfectly balanced between worry and anger.

"Certainly" he replies.

"Well,you _certainly_ don't look like you are.Anyway,I was just saying that you should really talk to him.I know it's not any of my buisness." _True that._ "But! He's a classmate,you're a classmate and I feel like you two should get along.Considering..." she drags out the word,making a weird face like she knows stuff she shouldn't or didn't want to.

"Considering?" he ponders. Akiko's cheeks turn a violent shade of red as she mumbles something incomprehensible.

"I didn't quite catch that,sorry.Could you please repeat that for me?"

"Considering that the two of you are dating." she murmurs behind her hand.

"What?!"

"All I'm saying is couples shouldn't fight!" she blurts and and technically runs away from him.That's cool,though.Now he has all the space and time in the world tο turn as red as he wants.How doea Akiko know that they're dating even before he did? Maybe Takao runs his mouth without thinking about the consequences.That fool.

People are going to talk.He's not ashamed of being Takao's boyfriend but he's worried.What if people try to make fun of them? He doesn't care about himself; he's had his fair share of bulling,but what if they try to hurt Takao?

He'll seek solution to that problem in the near future,after he secures one with the hawk-eye.

Mischievously,he stretches his neck to see if said bird is coming back to his seat. He has.He picks up the note,reads it and growls a bit.A gutteral sound that indicates more frustration than fret followed by a swift turn of his hed.

"Relly? That's the best you can do?"

Midorima throws him an "I'm sorry look" and nods twice.Takao is propably moved by the pained expression on his face and he just sighs deeply. He breaths out an okay and turns back to his seat,facing the blackboard.

Midorima cracks a smile.

"Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who should be filling an application about Uni exams..


End file.
